Molesto?
by Bonnie-No-uta
Summary: Por que mira demaciado a miharu . . y por que miharu se sonroja al verlo Yoite molesto ? - YoitexMiharu drablee


Un joven lo observaba , lo miraba desde hace un rato con una cara bastante sonriente . Era rubio y lacio con unos ojos hermoso color azul celeste su tez blanca y una sonrisa única que no dejaba de mostrarla a Rokujo .El tren no iba tan lleno y a decir verdad poca gente viajaba donde ellos estaban , quizas 3 o 4 personas más incluyendo al chico de no mas de 20 años que sonreia en cada ocasión que podía y lograba encontrar su mirada con la de el chico mas pequeño con la suya .

-Miharu . . . . -Murmuro el portador de Kira quitando se aquella boina cafe y colocándose al menor sobre su cabeza,quedando le grande.-Toma -

-Yoite - Se levanto un poco la boina ya que le cubría parte de la vista y observo la cara del mayor mas seria de lo común .Normalmente pensaría que seria tonto decir eso ya que Yoite siempre tenia la misma expresión la mayor parte del tiempo , pero simplemente lo sabia .

Noto aquello algo extraño , pero no dijo nada mas que se malinterpretan . Se quedo callado con aquella boina sobre si y miro de nuevo al frente , esa ventana que desde hace varios minutos simplemente veía observaba pasar casas , arboles , luces y demás . . . .

Esa mirada

Y una vez mas sentía esa mirada de aquel chico , no era de mal ver y no era que le llama la atención pero su mirada no era nada que no pudiera ignorar .-

Un vez mas

Era incomodo por que de nuevo lo miraba y no dejaba de hacerlo . se sentía incomodo ya que estaba a un costado de Yoite y se estaba comenzando a sonrojar por la mirada tan efusiba del otro chico y también la de Yoite que parecía no notarlo , pero lo hacia .

-MIharu . . . - Susurro Yoite Girándose para observar al chico Rubio que retiro de inmediato sus ojos del mas pequeño

-Te gusta ?? -Pregunto con la misma cara de siempre

-he!! ?? - Abrió sus ojos como platillos , algo no común en el .- Noo!! es esoo . . . - Comento .Como Yoite preguntaba eso si de alguna manera sabia o se imaginaba lo que pasaba entre ellos .

Movio sus dedos nerviosos no era muy de si comportarse de esa manera , pero Yoite lo estaba poniendo nervisoso con esa cara despreocupada pero que no dejaba de mirarlo a el y al chico que le coqueteaba.

El Rubio miro una vez mas a Miharu y con un descaro total le "envio" un beso al aire , pero bien dirigido al menor y ademas de una mirada demaciado acosadora , pero no podia dejar de mirarlo y con mucha razon ya que era un chico bastante atractivo de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo , bien vestido y no demaciado alto . . algo asi como un "uke" ( OK no lo pude evitar xD)

Miharu evitaba mirarlo , pero simplemente le era imposible ignorar esa imagen tan "extraña" , ademas de que nunca en su vida alguien le habia coqueteado de esa manera tan sinica .

-Yoite . . - Murmuro Miharu tomando como salida y evitarse mas situaciones incomodas . Recargo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor sintiendose con eso un poco mas comodo y seguro , bajo un poco la boina de Yoite para cubrir su mirada y evitar la del rubio .

_-Proxima estacion Sagami _

Se escucho la voz anunciado la bajada a pocos segundos de la estacion Sagami . El rubio se levanto de su lugar y dios unso cuantos pasos a la puerta del tren para decender el la proxima estacion ,pero el y solo el tuvo la pequeña duda de cual era la exprecion de aquel ojiazul en ese momento .

_Levanto al mirada . _

sabia que no debia hacerlo , y aun asi lo hizo . Levanto su mirada y logro observar como el rubio aun no dejaba de mirarlo ni un segundo y eso ya lo estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente sofocado.

No podia mirarlo ...

...Pero lo hizo

Y antes de que las puertas se abrieran apunto su mirada a la suya y se lamió los labios de manera un mas sínica que el beso que le había "enviado" anteriormente , despues de eso simplemente las puertas de la estación se abrieron y dejaron salir al rubio que sin mas salio de alguna manera se siente aliviado.

-Miharu . . . - Murmuro Yoite levantando su brazo derecho y apuntando con su dedo índice al rubio que le coqueteaba al pequeño .

-NOO YOITEE. . -Grito asustado Miharu al notar la posición de el mayor

Apunto y "ataco"(1)

Callo

El rubio coqueto se tropezó por alguna fuerza extraña y callo de cara al suelo dándose un buen golpe , y con eso simplemente Yoite sonrrio

-ahh Yoitee...- Chillo Miharu a el poseedor del Kira , que no hizo otra cosa que callar los labios de este con lo suyos .

--

(1) Me refiero a atacar con el Kira

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA SECCION DE NABARI POR FIN !! ESPERO CRESCA PRONTOOOOOO Y MUCHOOOO POR LO MENOS AQUI ME TENDRAN CON FICS DE YOITE Y MIHARU DE TODO TIPO XDDD

YOITE X MIHARU 4EVERRRR!!

WIII


End file.
